Forever and a day
by ThespiansKC
Summary: Fili and Kili had always been too young and preoccupied to think about love...until two beautiful human girls arrive and change their lives forever.
1. Lies

**Part One: Lies**

The warg descended on the young dwarf and his short life flashed before his eyes, this was the end...he would never get to see Erebor, or his uncle or brother again-

WOAH.

The warg fell to Kili's feet with an arrow protruding from it's neck. A small human girl stepped out from behind the animal. She was slender, and had dark hair that was tied back in a braid. Her large eyes were a stormy blue-gray and her lashes were spidery and long. Her olive skin shone with sweat, and her bow and arrows were handsomely crafted.

"Woah..." The young dwarf gasped. The girl half smiled.

"Bro, are you okay-" Fili asked, running to his brother. He looked at the girl, the warg, and the bow in her hand. "Woah..."

"Bel!" Someone cried, stepping into view. The figure had soft blonde hair that fell past her shoulders. Her hazel eyes stared at the dwarves and at her friend. The two were opposites, but somehow seemed to mirror each other. They were very alike.

"Umm...hello." The blonde said.

"Hi." The dwarf brothers answered in unison.

"I'm Constance Renee Neverstone, daughter of James Neverstone, general of Dale's army." The blonde introduced.

"Jezebel Marie Adams, daughter of Jeremy Adams, general of Dale's army." The brunette said.

"Um...I'm Fili, prince under the mountain, but not as of now, I mean, the mountain is, well-"

"We know about Erabor. All of Middle Earth knows about Erabor."

Constance said.

"Oh, well. I'm Kili, also prince under the mountain, second in the line of Durin." His brother said.

"Wait, that means, you're father is Thorin Oakenshield?" Constance asked.

"Um, uncle. Basically a father, though." Kili corrected.

"I figured." Jezebel said.

"Fili, Kili, what's keeping you?" Thorin asked, walking to his nephews. "Woah..." He said, seeing the two girls.

"Is "woah" like a motto or something?" Constance asked.

"Connie-" Jezebel warned.

"Who are you two?" Thorin asked blatantly.

"Constance Neverstone."

"And Jezebel Adams."

"Can we ask why you're so far from the Blue Mountains?" Constance inquired.

"Can we ask why you're so far from Dale?" Asked Kili.

"You first." The dwarf and the girl insisted.

"Constance," Jezebel soothed her friend.

"Kili," Fili warned his brother. Kili and Constance glared at each other before Jezebel spoke.

"Our fathers are Generals in Dale, and we were traveling with them, and...we were attacked. A band of bandits almost killed our fathers and kidnapped us. They basically tortured us for information-"

"But we never gave in." Constance said proudly.

"So we escaped in the middle of the night, and, we stumbled upon a company in distress. And we helped." Jezebel said.

"And we thank you, Constance and Jezebel."

"Bel, please call me Bel."

_Later..._

**Song: "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain**

By evening, both the women had a signed contract and a place in the Company of Thorin Oakenshield.

Kili stared at Bel with wide, dark eyes. He shuddered every time she tossed her hair, smiled when she laughed, and practically fainted when she pulled her hair out of her braid.

At one point, the two girls started singing absentmindedly. Their voices flowed like rivers through the hearts of the company, and they barely noticed when all fourteen company members started applauding.

"Oh..." Bel said sheepishly. "Thank you."

"You have a beautiful voice." Kili complimented Bel.

"Thank you, you're so kind." She said shyly, sitting by the dwarf.

"Do any of you sing?" Constance asked.

"Thorin sings." Balin said, pushing his king forward.

"Really?" The two asked.

"Let's sing one, then!" Constance declared.

"No, no, I can't-" Thorin protested.

"I insist. We insist." Constance contradicted.

The company convinced Thorin with cheers and jeers. Thorin sighed and nodded.

"You start." He said. Bel nodded and began.

Far from home.

Yet never alone.

For the fire will blaze.

As the sun will raise.

We will remember mountain.

Our one true throne.

And though we're far from home.

We're never alone.

Constance stopped singing backups and harmonies and took the lead.

Far down a the road.

Our hearts with a heavy load.

With the sweat on our backs.

And the pound of horse tracks.

We will remember mountain.

Our one true throne.

And though we're far down the road.

Our hearts have quite light loads.

Thorin, who had been quiet since the first chorus, gathered himself and sang the closing verse.

The air is bitter cold.

The legend is quite old.

And the skies may pour.

But we know what we're fighting for.

We remember the mountain.

Our one true throne.

And though the air's bitter cold.

The legend is quite old.

We will remember the mountain,

Our one true throne.

The trio finished on a harmonic note, and the company stared in awe.

Thorin rolled his eyes and assigned the first watch. The rest if the company set up their camp.

Kili lay awake on his bedroll, his mind full of Bel. When he first laid eyes on her, he felt woozy and...confused. But Bel was so...quiet. It was obvious she was the one who kept Constance from doing anything life-threatening or stupid. And he was obviously not quiet, and half the time he was in a life-threatening situation.

He sat up and looked over at a sleeping Bel. Her dark hair was in her face, her breath was steady and even. She barely ever stirred.

"Kili, are you alright?" Fili asked, turning to face him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said dazedly.

"Are you staring at Bel?" He asked, ready to tease.

"No!" Kili said defensively.

"She is really pretty."

"She's more than that." Kili muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all."

"I remember when you were infatuated with Meg-"

"Oh, please don't talk about Meg!"

"And you would loiter around the bakery to stare at her-"

"That was ten years ago!"

"I always thought you were partial to redheads."

"Well, it won't work. She's quiet and collected and smart and beautiful...and I don't even have a beard, yet!

"Are you really worrying about looks?"

"And we're complete opposites! If she does go for one of us, it will be you! You're like mirror images!"

"I don't think that Bel is the prettiest though, Constance is quite beautiful as well..." stated Fili.

"Ooh, you and Constance!"

"As if! She's...so...fantastic."

"Your point being?"

"Umm, I'm shy and quiet. She's loud and fearless."

"Nobody's fearless."

"Oh, go to sleep." Fili said, lying back down.

Kili took one last look at Bel and finally went to sleep.

(Later)

Bel stealthily snuck through the trees to where Kili was practicing his shot on a target he had stuck to a tree. She stood and drew her bow silently just as Kili hit the middle of the target. She released her arrow, hitting the target dead center and splitting the dwarf's arrow down the middle. Kili turned around in surprise to see a smirking, gloating Bel.

"Nice shot." She said.

"Thanks." Kili said, handing her her arrow from the target.

"How long have you been an archer?" She asked.

"Since I was twelve. You?"

"Since I was five. It's the only weapon I can connect with."

"Wow, that's how I feel sometimes."

"You probably excel in the sword, don't you?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, with Thorin Oakenshield being your uncle and all-"

"That doesn't make much difference."

"I guess not." Bel looked at her bow and drew it again.

"How long have you known Constance?" Kili asked as Bel released her arrow.

"My entire life. Our parents have always been friends."

"You're very close, like family."

"Of course we are, she is my family." Bel said, sadly. "The last family I have."

"What do you mean?"

Bel drew a breath. "My mother left when I was three, she wasn't happy with my father and I don't have any siblings. My father is probably dead. Constance is all I've got."

Kili tried to imagine, for a second, a world without his mother, uncle, or brother. He looked at Bel with sadness in his eyes. Seeing that her eyelashes were wet, he put a comforting arm around her.

"I don't have a father, either." He started.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to fall apart like this." Bel said. There were suppressed tears in her voice.

"Don't be, I still can't bring myself to talk about my father."

"The one thing I remember about my mother was that she always told me that loss made you stronger.

But it doesn't. It only hovers over you, and reminds you who you used to be, reminds you of all the things you never said."

"That's true, but it brings you closer to the ones you still have."

"But...what if something happens to Constance? Who will I have?"

Kili pulled her even closer.

"You'll always have me." He answered.

Then a scream split the afternoon sky, a scream of surprise and fear. Constance's scream.

The two dark-haired youths gathered their weapons and ran to the camp, ready to attack whatever was hurting Constance.

oOo

An attack. While attacks were somewhat common to the company, they never seemed to grow used to them. And this was an attack of men. Men who were looking for two small girls.

Constance was pinned to a tree by one of the stronger of the men, and was held at the point of a knife.

"How's for last words, lassie?" He asked. Constance looked at him in disdain. He smiled wickedly and said, "Such bitterness for such a pretty little ELF..."

Thorin, hearing the word, turned just in time to see Constance stabbed. His nephew ran to her side, but he remained still. He was traveling with an ELF?

The battle raged on, and eventually ended, another victory, but the only thing Thorin was concerned with was Constance, the elf.

"You, Jezebel." He called, using Bel's full name. She looked up, startled, and walked towards the throne less king.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Before her injury, Constance's inflicter said something about her being an elf."

"Um.."

"Is that true? Is Constance a traitor? To both us and the elves? Is she the enemy?"

"Constance isn't a traitor or enemy! But...she is part elf."

"Then why did you even sign the contract?"

"Because you looked like you needed some...help." Bel said quietly.

"We needed no help!"

"Bel saved my life!" Kili said, running to her side.

"Stay out of this! I wanted strong, brave warriors in my company! Not liars and enemies! What other lies are there? Are you part Orc, Jezebel?"

"Thorin-" Gandalf started.

"Constance isn't a liar! The fact that her mother was an elf never came up in context!" Bel fired back.

"The thousand times that Balin told about Erabor, and the times he told about the elves?"

"I didn't want you to hurt Constance; and Constance didn't want any trouble!"

"She wanted gold, that's what she wanted!"

"Constance never cared about gold! She cared about the company, and assisting you in reclaiming your homeland!"

"She cared about covering her lies, like the snake that she is!"

Bel was silent for a few seconds before raising her head.

"Constance never said she was full human, so she never lied. But yes...Constance is half elf."

END OF PART ONE


	2. Saved

**Song: Can't Cry Hard Enough by: Bellfire**

PART TWO: SAVED

"Never mind Constance's heritage! She's dying, can we heal her or something?"Bel said exasperatedly.

There was a murmur of approval amongst the crowd, and Oin crouched over Constance.

"No." Thorin said to Oin,suddenly angry.

"Why? She's slowly slipping away from us! She's almost..." Bel's voice trailed off.

"We do not heal the enemy."

"What enemy? What did Constance do to you? She's not even full elf, anyway!"

"Full or half, she's an elf, and the elves never helped us. So we will not help them."

Bel dissolved into tears, sobbing quietly into Kili's shoulder. Strong, silent Jezebel was gone, she was replaced by a grief-stricken, vulnerable little girl.

"Wait a minute, we can't do that! We can't just allow someone to die, that's almost murder!" Fili said loudly.

"Don't question my authority. We'll camp here tonight. We leave tomorrow, whether Constance is ready or not. Or dead or alive."

Bel's sobs grew louder and heavier and she walked away, Kili following her. Thorin did not stop him.

"Thorin, you can't do that! You can't let an innocent child die because of a grudge!" Gandalf protested.

"He's right, you know. Constance has helped us in battle, and saved lives." Balin agreed.

"She is an elf. End of discussion." Thorin said. Fili only looked at him, his expression grief stricken as he stared at Constance, at his uncle, and then to the trees were Kili had ran into, following Bel.

**Song: The Only Exception by: Paramore**

"Why would he do that? Why would he not save Constance?" Bel cried. The worst of her weeping had past, but the silent tears held the most grief. "I know he hates elves, but..."

"I don't know, Jez." Kili answered, pulling her closer.

"I'm so sorry you had to see me like this. But...I don't know what I would do if I lost Constance. I've known her longer than anybody, she knows me better than I know myself. She's my other half." Bel sighed. "I don't know if that makes sense, but there's not a lot of other ways to put it."

"No, I understand. Constance is a part of you."

"Exactly. But what can I do? Thorin won't allow Constance to be healed. She'll be...gone by morning if she's not helped."

"I know..." Kili hated seeing Bel like this. He loved her, if she lost Constance she wouldn't be the same ever again. Neither would Fili, now that he thought on it. He would lose the two most wonderful people in his life at the same time. And he wouldn't be the same.

"Listen, I'll talk to Thorin and see if I can persuade him. He won't listen to you, or Balin or even Gandalf. I'm your best bet."

"You would do that?" Bel asked, looking at him.

"Of course, in a heartbeat." Kili said.

"Thank you...so much." Bel said.

The couple leaned in, they were nose to nose...their lips met...

The kiss was something like no other. Of course, Kili had kissed a woman before, but human lips, the lips of a human woman, not a dwarfish woman...that was different. Every molecule was soft and sweet, no words could describe...

They broke apart. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Maybe we should get back to camp." She suggested.

"Sure, why not?" Agreed the dwarf.

oOo

The evening at camp was silent. The company was silent in eating and falling asleep. Jezebel volunteered to take the first watch while Kili asked for a word with Thorin. Jezebel sat by the fire, staring into the flickering embers and stroking her unconscious friend's blonde hair.

"Umm...Jezebel?" Bilbo asked, approaching her.

"Hello, Mr. Baggins." She said, looking up from the braid she had started in Constance's head.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked. Jezebel smiled and nodded.

"So...how are you doing?" He asked almost tentatively.

"Well, my best friend is unconscious, we depart in the morning, and if she doesn't get healed, then I have to either leave her to rot, or the company. And I don't want to do either."

"I don't want you to leave, either." He said.

"Constance can't control that she's half elf. Her elf half is dead, either way." She continued absentmindedly.

"Elf half?"

"Her father is a human, her mother was an elf. Her mother died when she was five."

"Constance grew up without a mother?"

"Yes. We were each other's motherly figures. My mother left when I was only three."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Jezebel shrugged. "I don't want to lose my second mother."

"Neither would I, but Thorin is stubborn. You know that. Everybody does."

"I talked to Kili, and he said that he would talk to him. Then we kissed and-"

"Wait, what?"

"Um, I mean to say-"

"You kissed him?"

"Okay, you can't tell anybody. Thorin would skin me alive!"

"You KISSED him?"

"And Kili would be in such trouble..."

"You KISSED him?"

"Yes, okay? I kissed him. And I enjoyed it."

"That's incredible! You and Kili, huh? Well, you are rather compatible."

"Did I ask you for relationship advice?"

"Sorry. Woah...what's that?"

"What's what?"

"Look, at the horizon!"

"It's...a band of riders! Bandits! They've come for us!"

"Wait, what?"

"Oh my...Bilbo, it's the same riders that captured Me and Constance! They've found us!"

oOo

"No. Constance is an elf! When we needed the elves, no help came from them. So, why should I help Constance?"

"Because she's Bel's best friend, and she deserves to live." Kili tried to persuade his uncle.

Thorin began to answer, but a scream shattered the sky.

"That's Bel!" Kili gasped, running back to camp. Thorin, still slightly baffled at Kili's wanting Constance to live, followed him.

oOo

The company had sprung into action at Bel's scream. They were being attacked by a group of men looking for the generals of Dale's daughters.

Their leader knew that they were losing the battle. So, he located the dwarves' leader, and held him up for the dwarves to see.

"Give us the generals daughters, or he gets it." He called, holding a blade to Thorin's throat.

"Over my dead body!" Kili yelled.

"That can be arranged." The rider answered.

"Oh, you think so?" Kili asked him.

"Kili, stop. Where are Constance and Bel?" Balin asked.

"We can't just give them up!"

Then, Bel leapt out from behind a large tree, and shot the leader in the knee. He dropped Thorin and fell to his knees in pain.

"That's Kili's uncle you just threatened." Bel spat at him. "There is no way that I'm letting you hurt Kili or anyone else I love." She shot and arrow through his neck, killing the leader. All of the other men ran for their lives.

"Bel..." Thorin said, looking at the young woman, who was cleaning the blood off of her hands, "you just saved my life."

"Yes." Bel agreed.

"If there's anything I could ever do to repay you-"

"You know exactly what you can do. Heal my best friend, and your debts will be repaid."

Thorin sighed. "Fine, then. Your best friend is related to people who are not on good terms with me, but I never leave a debt unpaid."

"Thank you." Bel said.

Everyone else went back to sleep, but Kili walked over to Bel, who was smoothing out her bedroll.

"Nice shot." He said.

Bel laughed. "Thanks." She kissed his cheek.

The world was almost back to normal.

END OF PART 2


	3. Love

Constance was healed in a matter of days, and Bel was glowing over the return of her friend.

Fili and Kili rode with Constance and Bel when the company was on the move, the four were hardly ever separated. During group songs, Fili and Kili always sat by Bel and Constance, longing to hear as much of their flawless voices as they could.

All this almost...ROMANTIC behavior from his nephews towards the women worried Thorin. He was scared that they might end up distracted by the two girls during battle, or do something stupid because of them. He knew that he was glad that Kili had seemed to fall for Bel, the more sensible and quiet of the two. But he worried about Fili almost constantly. A strong, fiery female like Constance could confuse him and steal his heart without trying. One day, while riding, he confided his fears to Balin.

"Well, we knew that at some point they would stare at something more than a precise shot or perfect blow." He sighed as he looked at Bel and Constance, who were humming in harmony. "They are rather pretty."

"Balin, are you blind? Those women are stunning! I should be more worried about Kili, he's always had a bit of a weakness for pretty things, but Fili is just as infatuated as his brother! What can I do?"

"What's there to fret over? They've chosen well."

"They shouldn't be choosing!" Thorin snapped.

"Look, you can't stop this type of thing. Unless you wanted two severe heartbreaks on your mind-"

"Not in the least!"

"Then let this play out. Fili and Kili are reasonable. They aren't children, you know."

"I know."

"And Constance and Bel will survive. They're strong. You're worrying over nothing."

oOo

Days later, while the company found themselves in the middle of Goblin Town before the goblin king himself, the last thing on everyone's

mind was living happily ever after.

"Well, let's see if some screams

will loosen your tongue, Thorin Oakenshield." The hideous creature drawled. "Oh...a little girl." He said, gesturing towards Constance. The goblins sniggered and pushed her towards him. "A rather pretty young lady..."

"LEAVE HER BE!" Bel cried when she saw the wicked blade in the King's hand.

"Not on your life." He took his blade and slowly, torturingly left a deep cut in Constance's pearly skin. He paid no attention to Bel's protests or attempts to stop him. It got to the point where Kili had to hold her back, which was quite a feat considering that he was also holding Fili back.

The king stared at her, seeing that he hadn't drawn enough pain to get information from her or the company. So, he grabbed a torch and smiled at Bel wickedly.

"NO!" She screamed. Kili clapped his hand over her mouth.

The king laughed and hovered the torch closely under Constance's arm, thankfully not hurting her hand, but still burning her severely. Constance gritted her teeth and tried to hold back her scream of pain.

Bel eyes were swimming with silent tears. Fili struggled against his brother's grasp and shouted:

"STOP! TAKE ME INSTEAD!" He yelled. Despite her pain, Constance looked up.

"What?" She croaked.

"Quiet, you! I'd rather take...this one." The king decided. "Pretty as her friend...well...she won't be." He leered towards Bel, who looked at him in absolute disdain and hatred.

Then, fate took a turn and Gandalf came to their rescue. The company was out of Goblin town in minutes, but all that was going through Constance's mind was that Fili had volunteered to take her place...people would only endanger themselves if they truly loved you. Did Fili love her? Sure, he didn't HATE her, and a few days ago he did dispose of an eyelash that was on her cheek, and smiled while doing so...smiled a lot, now that she thought on it.

Constance was confused. She had always been headstrong, and trusting in her emotions. She hardly ever thought before she acted, and if it wasn't for Bel, she might not have even made it through the week, or the day. She could always count on her heart and brain telling her what to do and how to do it. But now, her brain was reminding her that she was an elf and Fili might not love her back, but her heart was telling her to go to him and confess how true her love was.

Constance wanted to talk to Bel. But she also wanted to show that she was mature enough to make her own decisions. She wasn't ready to make this, she was afraid!

Constance Renee Neverstone, for the first time in her life, was at a loss for words.

oOo

Bel took a slow breath in as she held her unconscious friend from falling off of their shared eagle. After being tortured by goblins, nearly killed by orcs, and being emotionally rendered by a dwarf she met only weeks ago, Constance was now being forced to endure the one thing she feared: Heights. Bel thanked her lucky stars that Constance was unconscious.

They finally touched the ground and Fili took Constance from Bel before running to his uncle's side. His heart beat loudly in his chest with worry for Thorin and the woman he loved. When his uncle rose and spoke, he breathed a sigh of relief and worried silently for Constance.

His imagination formed a fantasy in which Constance woke in his arms, her beautiful hazel eyes fluttering open, and her telling him how she was so delighted to wake up to his face...and confess her love for him, pouring out her heart shamelessly. She would force herself up and put her arms around his neck and their lips would meet-

Woah! He told himself. He had Kili to protect! He promised his mother and his uncle he wouldn't let anything happen to his brother. And Constance was an ELF, for Durin's sake! Even if he struck up the nerve to tell her, his uncle would NEVER approve. He loved Constance, truly he did, but if he confessed his emotions, he might never be looked at the same by his uncle or baby brother.

oOo

He practically screamed that he loved me and now he doesn't talk to me? Why?" Constance complained days later. She was nearly healed and was wasting no time in telling Bel, especially after Fili hadn't spoken to her since Goblin Town.

"Wow...I don't know, Connie." Jezebel said, resting her elbows on her knees. It was nighttime and the girls had taken the first watch. Kili had fallen asleep with his head in Jezebel's lap. Constance watched Jezebel smile with every breath he took, every time he muttered her name in his sleep.

"I don't even know how to approach him! He's so sturdy and serious!"

"Opposites attract." Bel reminded her.

"Well, how will we end up together? I'm an elf, remember?"

"It'll come when you least expect it. That's when Kili and I kissed."

"WHAT?" Constance said.

"Why is everyone so surprised by that? We kissed...and I enjoyed it."

"You kissed him?"

"Yes!"

"Why? How?"

"Umm, I wanted to, so I did."

"But he's so...rebellious!"

"Opposites attract." Bel said again.

"Wow...we're...growing up."

"I know. Where did all the time go? What happened to playing princesses and hiding frogs in our father's traveling bags?"

"We still do that, Jez."

"I know. But, we're...eighteen. What happened?"

"I don't know. So many things changed. But you, Bel, were always constant. I would count on you. I've always needed you."

She grasped her friend's hand. "And now, I need you more than ever."

"And I will always be there."

oOo

**A/N Song: She is Love, Parachute**

"I am going to talk to him. We aren't departing for a few days and I'm going to make a move."

"Good luck, Constance." Jezebel told her friend. Constance took a breath a walked to Fili.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" She asked shyly. Fili looked up and smiled.

"Yes, of course." He said. Constance smiled and sat.

"So, you can actually see Erabor now. How...does that feel?"

"I'm scared. It feels like every step I take brings me closer to incineration."

"Please, you worry too much."

"You should be even more scared! You're already-"

Constance looked at the burn on her arm from the goblins. "Half-incinerated? Yes, I realize."

"I suppose. So...how did you and Jezebel meet?"

"We grew up together. I've known her since I was two. We were each others motherly figures. When my mother passed away, Jezebel was basically all I had, with Father being away and all."

"What a perfect friendship."

"Please, Jez and I are far from perfect."

"But you're inseparable!"

"Yes, she's my other half. Without her, I'm...an empty shell."

"You're very...different, you know that? In a good way..."

"Thanks, you're...different as well."

"I'm glad you're here. You're clever, and..." He searched for the word, "interesting."

"Well, I've heard worse." Constance said, smiling. "So, you remember when we were with the goblins, and I was being tortured-"

"I remember."

"And you...volunteered to take my place."

"Yes?..."

"Um, why?"

"I- I don't know. It's just that...Constance, I, well, you see, it's...Constance, I-"

"Fili, uncle needs you." Kili said appearing from behind the tree. Fili got up and left without another word, leaving Constance guessing about what he was going to say.

**A/N Song: Confidence by: Teddy Geiger.**

The next day was an overcast. The rain was pouring heavily and the company was under trees and other protection the whole day.

Fili, Kili, and the two women sat under the same tree. Constance sat by Fili but wouldn't talk to him. Fili knew she was angry and confused about his departure yesterday, and he really wanted to make it up to her. He looked over at his brother, who always seemed to be enchanting Jezebel. At one point, he took off his coat and draped it over her shoulders.

"Thank you." Bel said, smiling at him and resting her head on his chest.

"I was only too happy to do so." Kili said smoothly, winking at his brother as if to say 'Your turn.'

Fili sighed and looked at Constance. Okay, he coached himself, say something diplomatic, like...how darest the cold plague you, dearest...or...the rain falls, like you from above, or something...just be smooth.

He shrugged off his jacket, looked at Constance and said:

"You look cold, do you want my jacket?"

He wanted to kick himself right then. That wasn't smooth, that was ASKING for rejection.

But Constance nodded and smiled as Fili clumsily draped the coat over her shoulders. When he looked at his brother, he could see the sarcasm in his eyes.

But he didn't care. Constance was talking again.

oOo

Thorin had taken Balin's advice and relaxed about his nephews' love lives, but since they had left Beron, he found himself worrying more and more. He knew he couldn't accuse Fili or Kili of falling in love, it was a natural thing. But the four ALWAYS TOGETHER.

"What can I do to help?" Thorin found himself asking Balin again one day.

"I have to be honest, I am slightly worried now. They seem so...in love. Should we disrupt it?"

"Yes! They're so young!"

"Thorin, I think I might know what's going on."

"Exactly, Constance has used some elvish black magic to enslave my nephews-"

"No! You're worried that Fili and Kili are slipping away from you."

"What? That's ridiculous!"

"Well, you have basically been their parental figure since their mother-"

"Well, in your opinion, what would Dis do?"

"Let this unfold. She wouldn't want her sons to have love ripped from them."

"Are you accusing me of taking love from my nephews?"

"Thorin, these boys are basically your children, and what you're feeling is simple loss. It's not uncommon, laddie."

Thorin slapped his palm to his forehead.

"I'm losing them, the last of my family-"

"Thorin, you're gaining, if anything. You could be gaining two wonderful little girls."

Thorin sighed. "Where did everything go? All this time that you thought you had, all those times you asked them to act like adults-"

"You're not alone, you know. Everybody sees this growth in your nephews, they're all wondering where the time went."

"How would Dis feel, if she saw them now?"

"She would be proud and happy that her sons found beautiful, loving, brave women. And you should be proud too, seeing as you're the one that raised these boys most of their lives."

oOo

"What's Dale like, Bel?" Kili asked one day when he, Constance, Fili, and Bel were setting up camp.

"Smaug keeps to himself most of the time, so we're doing alright. It's not perfect, but nothing's perfect, and nobody's perfect."

"Well, Liam seems to think you're pretty perfect." Constance said.

"Jackson seems to think the same about you." Bel said, elbowing her friend.

"Who are Liam and Jackson?" Kili asked.

"Two boys at home who are hopelessly infatuated with Bel and me. It's kind of sad." Constance answered.

The conversation continued, but Kili could only think about Liam, the boy who was also in love with Bel. If he didn't do something, she would end up with him!

Kili made up his mind. No more playing it slow. Skip friendship, he was in love.

It was time to confess.

END OF PART 3


	4. Confession

**Song: A Twist in My Story By: Secondhand Serenade**

"Can I talk to you, alone?" Kili asked Bel in the evening.

"Yes, of course." She answered. She looked at Constance. "Start the song without me, if you must."

She followed the dwarf for a long time before he stopped. He stood right in front of her and sighed.

"Bel, I have to confess something."

"What?"

"Bel, since the day that you arrived, weeks and weeks ago, I have felt...so strange around you. I know the feeling, and I think you might know, too, but...it doesn't feel right without just blatantly saying it. I'm sick of taking it slow. If I don't do something... I'll go insane. I don't want to see another day without you knowing. Jezebel Marie Adams..."he took her hands in his. "I'm in love with you."

"Wha...I, I-"

"Just tell me how you feel."

"Kili, I love you, too. I always kind of knew, because, you know, you kissed me, but, yes! I love you! And you love me, too!" She cried, throwing her arms around him, trapping him in a passionate embrace. He held her as tightly as he could, her relieved face in his shoulder. The couple may have stayed there for days and wouldn't have known or cared. The confession was almost paradigm shifting. Kili's life had been a routine, with the same people and the same feelings, the same loves and hatreds. But Bel appeared, she took his life and twisted his story. He was the protagonist, Smaug was the antagonist, and Bel was the love interest. When Bel pulled away, Kili snapped into reality.

"But what about Thorin? And Erebor? I can't distract you-"

Kili put a finger to her lips. "Priorities, love."

"Silly me." Bel said. Kili laughed.

"If I tell you something, will you believe me?"

"Umm...alright."

"You are the most beautiful woman to walk the earth. Ever, and forever."

"If I tell you something, will you believe me?"

"Of course."

"I will always love you."

"Forever?"

"Forever and a day."

oOo

"He loves me! Constance, he loves me!" Bel said almost tearfully that night. She and her friend were taking first watch.

"That's...amazing. Well, he did kiss you..."

"But the confession made it so real!" Bel said, throwing a new log into the dying fire.

"I wish someone would just tell me that they loved me. I wish it were that simple with everyone."

"What about Fili?"

"I don't think he loves me, I think the whole thing was my insane imagination giving me something to believe in." Constance said, trying to sound indifferent, but Bel knew how hurt she was.

"If he doesn't have the courage to tell you he loves you, then that's his loss." Bel said, patting Constance's shoulder.

Fili laid awake that night, listening to Constance and Bel.

" I don't think he loves me..." How could she think that? Kili had confessed to Bel, but Fili couldn't do that! He couldn't just walk up to her and say he loved her, she'd end up scared-

NO. She wasn't scared, she was ready to take his emotions, she was prepared for love. He wasn't. He was scared. He was holding himself back. He never considered that Constance might give up on him, that she might get tired of waiting, if she ever did wait.

He would never be the same if he and Constance weren't together. He wouldn't forgive himself for letting her slip away. She meant so much to him. He truly was in love with her. Kili's words came floating back to him...

"If you really loved her, you would work past this fear and tell her!"

He loved her, he was sure. And he would tell her just that.

oOo

**Song: Goodbye, by: Secondhand Serenade! ❤**

.

"What do you need?" Constance asked when Fili led her to a clearing far from the company's camp.

"Okay...Constance, I know everything has been up and down for the two of us, and I'm no good with words, and I'm going about this rather blatantly, but...Constance...I-I love you."

"Oh...um..." Constance stuttered, looking scared.

"What?"

"That's-um, good, I guess?"

"What?" Fili asked, hurt and confused.

"I'm sorry, it's, a lot to process right now-and quite frankly, I'm not sure if you mean what you say!"

"You don't believe that I love you?"

"You haven't spoken to me since we left Beron's! You only talk to Bel and your brother! You're so focused, are you ready for me in your life?"

This made Fili stop. Did he love Constance? Was he ready?

"Well?" Constance asked, with tears in her eyes.

"I-I don't know!"

"Fili, for the first time in your life...do something without over thinking! Don't think about what this might do to your uncle or brother or the company, do what you want!"

Fili was blinded by her words. This side of Constance, this thoughtful Constance...it was like everything he knew about her was a lie. That's what she was, she had lied about her elvish-ness, and who knew what else? It was that that filled him with hatred and confusion and love and fear...Constance was the root of his problems.

"I don't know, I guess I've never known!" Fili said, and it was true. Last night might have been one of his fantasies taking his emotions...

"You were just going to drag me around, not giving me an answer until you decided what to do?" Constance asked. "Maybe we're better off this way. Without each other." She turned and started to walk.

Wait...he did know. He knew what he wanted, he knew everything he had wanted since the day he had seen Constance. He knew what he had to do. Nothing mattered, except the situation he was in.

He ran to Constance, grabbed her shoulders, whirled her around to face him, and pressed his lips shamelessly to hers. He loved Constance, he loved her doubtlessly, he was hers forever. They pulled apart, looked at each other, and kissed again.

When they separated finally, Constance spoke.

"I love you, too." She said. "Unconditionally."

"I will always love you." He said. "Forever." Then, using one of the phrases he had heard Kili mutter in his sleep, he added "Forever and a day."

oOo

"So...we're in love, I guess." Constance said, squeezing Fili's hand as she told Bel and Kili that evening during a joint watch.

"Wow...this is...perfect." Bel said.

"Nice one, brother." Kili said, punching Fili lightly.

"So, what are we going to tell Thorin?" Bel asked.

"Simple, we tell him on our fiftieth anniversary." Kili said, kissing her forehead.

"You know what I mean." Bel said.

"What will he say, though?" Constance asked.

"Listen to you two! Worrying about approval, stop being ridiculous." Kili said.

"So you wouldn't be concerned if I told you that you were meeting my father?" Bel asked.

"No."

"You'd be terrified!" Fili scoffed at his brother.

"Terrified of losing Bel." Kili said.

"Nice save, love." Bel said.

"Thanks."

"But anyway, parental approval is important to me. It wouldn't feel...right. Secrets tear families apart." Bel said.

"Look, we'll get this figured out, I promise. Can't we just enjoy this for a while?" Fili suggested.

"He's right, we're too close to finishing the quest to worry about anything else." Constance said, looking at her friend meaningfully.

And quite frankly, Constance was correct. This was the first and last night that the company had where almost nothing happened. Tomorrow held something new and dangerous (it came in the form of giant spiders, in fact.) But that night, there were four people completely and totally in love. And no spider, elf, Orc, goblin, or relative could take that away.

oOo

"Bel!" There was a sharp whisper heard from the outside of Jezebel's cell. She opened her eyes, and, remembering that she was a prisoner in Mirkwood, became defensive and hostile.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

"I came to break you out!" The voice answered.

"Bilbo!" She said, relieved. "I'm so sorry, I thought you were-"

"There's no time! Come on!" He said, pulling her out of the cell.

oOo

"No, BEL!" Kili cried as he pulled a barely breathing Bel from her barrel. They were safely away from Mirkwood, but his worries were as strong as ever. He had been trapped in a barrel for DAYS, he was drowsy and sick, and seeing Bel unconscious pushed him over.

"Kili, calm down-" Thorin said, putting a hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"NO! Don't tell me to CALM DOWN! She's vital to me...I'M IN LOVE WITH HER!" He yelled.

Thorin's eyes widened. "What?" He asked.

"I'm in love with Jezebel, I have been for a very long time!"

"And...she loves you back?"

"Yes! And I'm sorry we couldn't tell you, but...I was scared, scared of what you would say, what you would do. But I'm not scared anymore."

Thorin sighed and looked at Fili.

"And I suppose you love Constance." He said, stating it like a fact, instead of a question.

"Yes." Fili said.

Thorin sighed again. "And you're sure about them?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life." Fili said.

Thorin walked to his nephews, his almost sons, and wrapped them in an approving embrace.

"I've lost my boys." He said.

"No, you've...you've gained." Kili said.

"Imagine what Mum would say..." Fili said.

"She would be so proud of you. They're lovely young girls."

"Even Constance?" Fili asked.

"Even the elf." Thorin said.

"So...you're fine with this?" Kili asked.

"I've always wanted a daughter. Now I have two."

oOo

The next time Bel woke up, she was in an infirmary. She racked her memory and recalled being in a barrel and nothing else.

"Morning, Jez." Constance said, standing above her friend.

"Constance! You're alright?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same question."

"Why was I in a barrel?"

"We escaped Mirkwood; we're in some kind of Lake-Town, and it looks like we'll be staying for a while. They're pretty happy about Thorin being back, you should've heard the music."

"So...why am I in an infirmary?"

"You've been unconscious for a few days, Bel. Kili's been worried sick."

"I would be, if he were. How's everyone else?"

"Well, they're fine, but...Kili kind of told Thorin about the two of you and he wants to talk to you-"

"Wait, what? Kili told Thorin?"

"Yes, and he's SEEMS fine-"

"Constance!"

"Don't jump to conclusions, you're the sensible one, remember?"

"Where is he?" Bel asked, rising from her bed.

"Not sure, but I'll have Fili grab him."

"Great, can I freshen up in your room?" She asked.

"Sure...why?" She asked, leading her to her quarters.

"Well, lets say that Thorin were to murder me-"

"I'll come back when Fili has Thorin." Constance said, closing the door to her room.

oOo

"Um...Thorin?" Bel asked roughly thirty minutes later. The sun was slowly setting and the dwarf and the girl were meeting on the palace balcony.

"Hello, Bel." Thorin said with a slight smile.

"You wanted to talk to me?" She asked.

"Yes, Bel." Thorin drew a breath. "My nephew, one of the two most important people in my life, has fallen in love with you. I realize you are aware, but I wanted everything to be clear."

"Yes, sir." She said.

"And...do you love him? Like he loves you?"

"I-I really do."

"That's good to hear." Thorin mused. Bel nodded, and shared the silence for a brief amount of time.

"He's a brave young man." Thorin said.

"He really is." Bel agreed. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you with him, but, I was-"

"Unconscious." Thorin said.

"Um...yes. He knows how important approval is to me-"

"You thought I wouldn't approve?"

"That's exactly how I felt."

Thorin rolled his eyes. "That's thoroughly ridiculous."

"Natural insecurities."

"Bel, you need to understand-if you make my nephew happy, I will hold my tongue and let the two of you be...in love. Even if I hated you, I would stand back and let you and Kili be together. But, I approve one hundred percent. I'm glad my nephews found beautiful, strong young girls."

"Thank you." She said.

"I've never been in love, but something tells me it's somewhat nice."

"It is for me." Bel said, laughing.

"That's all I needed, Bel. Thank you."

oOo

"So everything ended up happily." Fili said later that night when the four were gathered in Constance's room.

"You still have that pesky Smaug to slay, dear." Constance said, pulling her hair out of her ponytail.

"Smaug is no match for us."

"Don't talk like that, it would destroy me if you were incinerated." Bel said.

"You worry too much, love."

"But, after we slay Smaug, if we survive, anyway, what does that mean? For us?" Bel asked.

"Well, it means that Erebor is restored." Kili said.

"Well put." Constance said sarcastically.

"All this future talk, it's frightening. Honestly, what are we after this quest?" Fili asked.

"Incinerated?" Constance suggested.

"Crude, but terrifyingly accurate."

"You mean if the quest is successful?" Bel asked.

"Exactly. Throughout my entire life, I've been Fili, the prince under the mountain that we don't exactly have."

"We'll be Princes Under The Mountain that we DO have." Kili answered.

"You'll be a dwarf whose madly in love with that pretty blonde girl." Constance said.

"This is why I never come to you when I need comforted." Fili said, looking at his three friends.

"Fili, you worry too much. You need to relax and think about now. Think about not getting incinerated." Kili said.

"Thank you." Fili said sarcastically.

But Kili really did take his brother's words to heart. He thought about the future, his very unsure future. He had little time before they could invade the mountain, and he wanted to make the most of it. And if he was going to be killed by Smaug, he wanted to be die knowing that he had no regrets, trusting that Bel knew that he loved her.

That night, when he and his brother left Constance and Bel, he took what money he had and went to find a jeweler. He knew what he wanted to do.

END OF PART FOUR


	5. Forever

**Song: The Scientist by: Coldplay**

Kili knocked on Bel's door days later. He had planned to ask Bel something VERY important right after that night. But they had departed two days after, and Kili was sensible enough to wait, knowing that no one would want to mess with something like this RIGHT before everyone charged into the mountain.

"Hello." Bel said, opening the door. She looked very unaccustomed to battle armor.

"Hello, love. Mind if I talk to you?" He asked.

"Sure, what do you need?" She asked as he stepped inside.

"Well, I went to a jeweler a few days ago, and I got you this." He said, holding up a bracelet. Bel smiled.

"You didn't have to do anything that. You know I love you." She said, taking the gift anyway.

"Well, Bel, I was going to ask you something. Before we invaded the mountain, I was going to ask you...to-to marry me."

"Marriage?" Bel asked.

"But, seeing as we're fighting in a war in a few minutes, I wanted to know if you wanted to...after."

Bel leaned in and kissed Kili lightly. "Of course. After the battle."

Kili smiled, and pulled her into an embrace.

"I'd better go, love. I want to talk to Constance." She said. "Will you and Fili get us when it's time?"

Kili nodded, Bel smiled and walked to the door. "I love you." She said.

"I love you, too."

How did this happen? Constance thought as she readied her bow. Just days ago she was in a cave with all of the dwarves, waiting for the perfect chance to slay Smaug, and now she was preparing for battle! A battle with FIVE DIFFERENT ARMIES! She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. Smaug was slain, but the war was far from over.

The door opened and Bel entered the room, in battle armor like hers.

"Hey, Connie." She said.

"Hey, Jez." She said.

"Nervous?" She asked.

"Terrified." Constance answered, laughing at herself.

"Listen, Constance, I wanted to thank you, if I don't get the chance to...after." Bel said. "Thank you for every minute that you spent with me and supporting me and always being there."

"Don't worry, I was happy to. Thank you for everything, Bel." Constance said, pulling her friend into an embrace. The best friends stayed there until Fili and Kili entered.

"We're almost ready." Fili announced, kissing Constance's forehead.

"We'd better go, love." Bel said. The four held hands as they walked down the hall to the battlefield. Little did they know; it was the last chance the four of them would ever be together.

oOo

Kili ran and drew his bow, how DARE it take a slash at his uncle! He drew his bow, released the arrow, killing the Orc, but the filthy creature had backup, he was attacked from behind...

Searing pain, he was stabbed...

With a cry of pain, he fell to the ground...

He saw Bel, beautiful Bel...she killed his murderer...

Bel fell to her knees beside him, sobbing. Large, heartbroken sobs racked her body over and over, she couldn't stop.

Kili grabbed her hand, but that was all he had strength for...

He closed his eyes, and felt no more pain.

Bel fell to her knees, weeping over her fiancee's body. The sobs tore her throat, she shrieked protests and heartbroken laments, but nothing made him draw another breath. A goblin took advantage of the easy prey...

Bel fell by the love of her life. She made sure her hand was in his...

And that's how Jezebel Marie Adams and Prince Kili died, in battle, protecting the ones they loved with shield and body.

**Song: My Immortal by: Evanescance**

"WHY?" Constance screamed later that evening when she saw her friend being carried off of the field, her fiancée just as still as she. "She was so young! So innocent..." She sank to her knees and covered her face in her hands.

"Constance, please..." Fili pleaded, crying as well. He fell to his knees and held her. "Please..."

"She never did anything wrong, she never lied, she's saved lives." Constance wept. "She was my strength..."

"I know, Kili was my strength." Fili said.

"And she's gone! I'll never talk to her again!" Constance cried.

She tried, for a minute, to imagine life without Bel. It was unbearable, why would she be ripped away from her? What cruel god had done this?

Fili had spent his life with his brother, he loved him more than anything, besides maybe Constance. He trusted him more than anything...

First father, then Mother, then Bel, now his little brother? What had Kili done? Why was he taken away? The only thing Fili could count on? Why him? Why Kili?

Constance hadn't gone a day without seeing Bel since she met her. How would she live out her life, knowing that she would never hear Bel sing again?

Fili thought about what he had said to Kili before the war. Before he was killed. What had he said? 'Good luck?' Just good luck? Not a simple thank you, nothing that told his little brother how much he truly meant to him. How proud he of him, how he was the motivation behind everything he had ever done since the day Kili was born.

All he could do was hold Constance and cry, that was all he wanted to do. He would never be able to smile the same way, if he ever smiled again.

With Constance's racking sobs as his guide, he let grief consume him...he was a shadow. The shadow of a survivor, nothing more than a puppet of merciless grief.

**Song: Fever Dream by: Iron and Wine**

Constance stared at herself in the mirror. The girl who didn't have a best friend anymore. Her mourning dress fit perfectly, but it didn't feel right. Nothing felt right.

She was terribly sad, why was she sad? Erebor was reclaimed, but their king was a grieving mess over the loss of his nephew. She wasn't ready to face all the tears, this was the last moment where Bel and Kili would be above ground.

She gathered herself and left her room. Fili joined her in the hall, his face stained with tears.

The funeral was outside, everyone who was even somewhat distantly related to Erebor was there. The eleven dwarves sat in the front, all of their faces ripe with greif. Gandalf and Bilbo both had hankerchiefs out.

Constance looked at all of them, the people who she loved, who protected her for months, who deserved nothing but complete happiness for the rest of their lives...they too were mourning.

Balin spoke first, and Constance took his place after a while.

"We're all here to mourn the loss of Kili and Jezebel. But they're more than just Kili and Jezebel. They're...warriors, they're family, they're friends. Neither of them deserved the fate they were given, but we can all take comfort in the fact that they're together. I will never be able to forget everything that Bel- Jezebel did for me, and the things Kili did for Erebor. They'd be proud to see what it is now." Constance paused, and wiped away a tear. Fili got up and walked away, wiping his face on his sleeve. Constance left the podium, unable to speak any longer. She followed Fili back into the mountain.

oOo

Fili went directly to a spare room, there was a fire glittering in the fireplace and an overstuffed sofa sat before it. It wasn't perfect for mourning, but there wasn't much choice besides.

He sat on the sofa and let the tears come, he was soon joined by Constance, who sat by him, crying shamelessly. She laid her head on his shoulder, weeping like a child. Fili held her as closely as he could, allowing his own tears to fall into her hair. They didn't talk, they only sobbed. Together in mourning.

Fili listened as the hours passed, eventually Constance's uneven breaths were replaced by deep, calm ones; she had fallen asleep in his arms. He looked at her, the last reminder he had of how he had changed. He was deeply on love, but buried in misery. Eventually, he fell asleep.

For the first time since his death days ago, Kili showed up in his dream. He looked alive and well.

"Hey, brother." He said.

Fili gasped and blinked back tears. "Kili! How are-"

"It's a dream, Fili. If you cry, you'll wake up. Fili, I want to talk to you-"

"I want to talk to you, too! Kili, before the battle, the only thing I said to you was-"

"Good luck. I remember." Kili said.

"Kili, please, I wanted to say more, but- I-" Fili stopped speaking.

"I know what you meant. Listen, Bel wanted me to tell you-"

"Bel's there, too?"

"Well, not NOW, but we're together. Don't worry. She wants you to propose to Constance."

"Wait, marriage?"

"I asked Bel to marry me before the battle."

"How is it that you are always leading the romance race?" Fili asked.

"Never mind that. Fili, if you ask her, she will say yes. Live your life to the fullest." He said. "Tell Uncle hello for me." He turned around.

"NO!" He cried, Kili turned. Fili ran to him and hugged his brother. "I love you, Kili."

"I love you too, brother." Kili said.

Fili awoke with a start, he saw light streaming in through the window. He gently moved Constance and bolted upstairs to find a ring. He was asking Constance to marry him.

**A/N My readers... I cannot thank you enough. This was my first Fic, and the reviews and compliments have helped greatly. I'd like thank Kili's Girl Forever, and Hanna, who I based Constance off of. Thank you for your ideas and inspiration. I am proud to present: The Final Chapter of Forever and A Day. Song: Flightless Bird, American Mouth by: Iron and Wine. (DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING)**

"Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!" Constance cried, hugging her fiancée. Fili smiled as he explained his dream. They ran and told Thorin, who smiled for the first time in almost eight days. The wedding was arranged to be in three days. That gave the two time to prepare everything.

On the wedding morning, Constance looked absolutely stunning. Her dress was a bright white silk, the torso was tight with beaded flowers. It flowed out with gorgeous ruffles at her tiny hips. White flowered were weaved into her hair and all of her jewelry was made of deep blue sapphires. She looked at herself critically, wondering what Bel would say at a time such as this. She would shudder with faulty jealousy over her friend's golden locks and compare it to spun gold. It was the little things Constance missed the most about Bel, like her constant worry about how she looked, or how they could sing any song and Bel would always have a harmony.

"Jezebel..." She sighed, touching the bracelet she had accepted from Bel's unwritten will. Everything had given everything to Constance. She hadn't used any of her dead friend's possessions, but the bracelet was an exception. Wearing it was like a reminder of Bel's friendship.

She looked at her hair which was in a styled updo. Then she decided that a bracelet wasn't reminder enough for Bel. She pulled the pins and flowers out of her hair and tied it into a braid. The braid Bel always wore her hair in. Then she weaved the flowers in again. Her hair looked like Bel's.

She blinked back tears. She hadn't thought about Bel this much since the engagement. There were too many plans to make.

Constance sighed and heard a tiny knock on her door. She opened her door to see Bilbo.

"Are they ready?" She asked. Bilbo nodded. Because the state of her father was still lost, Bilbo had agreed to walk her down the aisle. He was more father to her, anyway.

He took her arm and led her down the hall. When the finally reached the room, all Constance could concentrate on was Fili. The love of her life, just a short distance away. When she reached the alter, she gladly took his hand and counted the seconds until they were married.

When it was time for the vows and rings, Fili poured his heart out to the woman he loved.

"Constance Renee Neverstone... You are everything I have ever hoped for. You are the best part of my life. Everything I have ever known for my whole life has changed, and I've lost so much..." His eyes filled with tears, Constance knew he was thinking of Kili. "But I've gained you. I love you doubtlessly. I want to spend every second of the rest of my life with you." He slipped his ring onto her finger.

"Fili...I-I lost my entire family a few days ago. I was wondering what I had to live for. Then you proposed. You reminded me of what still have. And I will never forget what you've done for me. I love you, and want to spend the rest of my life with you." She said, slipping the ring onto his finger.

"I now pronounce you dwarf and wife." Balin said, wiping his eyes.

Fili and Constance smiled widely and kissed once for the crowd. Then once for the true love that would never fade.

Fili searched for his bride during the reception, they were married, she had looked beautiful, and he practically had to fight his way through the crowd to get outside.

He found Constance sitting by Bel's marble grave. She wasn't crying, but she looked sad.

"Constance, love?" He asked. Constance looked up.

"It's my wedding day, and my best friend isn't here to share it with me." She said. She took one rose from her veil and laid it on Bel's grave.

Fili sat before his brother's grave, blinking away burning tears. The newlyweds sat in silence, until Constance started to sing softly. Fili joined her in the old melody.

Far over the misty mountains cold.

To dungeons deep, and caverns old.

We must away, ere break of day.

To find our long forgotten gold.

The pines were roaring on the height.

The winds were moaning in the night.

The fire was red, it flaming spread.

The trees like torches blazed with light.

Far over the misty mountains cold...

Constance touched her friend's name on the handsome stone.

"I love you, Bel. I'll remember and love you forever."

Fili wrapped his arms around Constance and, looking at his brother's grave, added: "Forever and a day."

THE END


End file.
